Do not shed a tear, my dear
by wodolay
Summary: This story is about two star crossed lovers who meet again in the after-life. (Based on Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride")
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't help it. I know I have a lot of fics to update, I know I have many unfinished one-shots rotting away in my computer, but once I get an idea it's hard for me to stop. So yeah, a new fic. Hope you enjoy!**

**This fic is pretty much based on Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride" (if you haven't seen it yet, go watch it. It's a great movie)**

**Also just a little heads-up: this fic starts sad, will continue t be sad, and then get fluffly. Oh so damn fluffy. So don't fear my friends.**

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. No Beta.**

* * *

><p>It was probably one of the last days he would be able to spend outside.<p>

Summer had passed and Fall was painting the landscapes in its many colors. The days kept getting shorter, the nights longer and colder. Winter was just around the corner and that meant nothing good.

To say that Levi hated Winter was an understatement.

The young boy had always been feeble, falling sick the moment the temperatures dropped below his comfort zones. He would often stay bedridden for weeks, only to be kept inside his room after recovering.

At this point it was more of a "when" rather than an "if".

Sitting on one of the swings in his garden he closed his eyes and listened to the silence surrounding him. He could hear a few birds chirping in the distance, the wind gusting around him, the joyful screams of children playing in the distance.

Sighing, the boy got off the swing. The air was crisp and his breath came out in forms of soft little clouds, dancing in the light. He really shouldn't spend so much outside, now that it had gotten colder.

Not bothering to lift his feet he shuffled through the leaves on the ground, making his way to the mansion.

Once he entered the warmth of the house he noticed something odd. Where normally he would hear nothing but silence, he heard voices.

His father was always gone on business trips, only coming back for the holidays, and even then he would pay him no mind. Too busy with work or business partners visiting, and what were the maids there for?

So hearing voices in this house around this time was quite unusual.

Curious as to who could be talking he slowly made his way towards the door, opening it and peeking through the crack.

A man, someone he recognized as one of his father's business partners, was sitting on the couch, cigarette in his mouth. In his other hand he held a glass filled with a brown liquid, sipping on it every now and then.

Once he noticed the other person in the room he did a double take. What was his father doing here? There weren't any holidays anytime soon and his birthday was in just a few months.

Even though the boy was confused he couldn't help but feel excitement burst through his chest. Maybe his father came home to see him. Maybe he did care after all?

Not caring about his actions the rather small boy burst open the door, jumping in excitement as he entered the door.

"Father!" he exclaimed. "You are back! Why are you back?" he asked with enthusiasm.

The stoic man eyed his son with a cool expression, however, his expression soon turned into a scowl.

"Levi, were you eavesdropping?", his father asked angrily.

Hearing the sharp edge in his voice, the boy flinched.

"I...I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, father." A wave of shame overcame him and he looked down, shuffing his small feet.

"Tch." The man turned way, facing his guest. "I apologize for my son's behavior, Mr. Ral. Please, let's continue where we left off. Carla," he addressed the brown-haired maid standing near the corner. "Bring him to his room. And no dinner for him." He instructed.

"Yes, Sir," she replied, bowing down.

Taking his hand she quickly escorted him out of the room.

"Carla...," the black-haired boy muttered, his eyes cast down.

"It's okay Levi." She simply said, her voice soft.

* * *

><p>The way to his room was quiet and only their soft footsteps could be heard.<p>

Once they arrived in his room she quickly helped him change, readying him for bed. As he lay in bed, he couldn't help fidgeting as she tucked him in.

"I really didn't mean to eavesdrop," he blurted out.

His father had seemed mad and he _even ordered for him to not get any dinner!_

But Carla just quietly laughed and tucked him in.

"I know, dear. Don't pay him any mind. You did nothing wrong," she assured him, tucking back a few loose strands of his raven locks.

"Now, since you don't get to have any dinner, how about we have a big nice breakfast tomorrow in the morning?" She asked him. "We'll even have a special guest. He is very dear to me so I hope you will get along well, Levi."

She knew that he had no friends and that his behavior often didn't sit well with others but the maid had great hopes that this would work out. The boy's loneliness pained her.

The boy merely nodded, too distrcted by his fathers wrath to care for anythign else. Sighing, she kissed him goodnight before she extinguished the candles, leaving him in complete darkness.

That night was the last one he would spend in total loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>**I hope you liked it! **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated ^-^!**

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter before the end of 2014, can you believe that? Sorry that updates have been scarce, school has been keeping me busy like crazy :( I hope I get to update my other fics soon, too!**

**Anyways, I really enjoed writing this chapter so I hope that you like it as well ^-^!**

**Levi is 10 years old in this chapter, Eren is 6. Enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was quiet. When Levi woke up the sun still hadn't risen as his room was still in complete darkness. A soft glow below the door showed that Carla was already there, probably preparing breakfast. A sigh escaped his lips. It seemed that his father really was mad at him.<p>

The small boy spent the next few minutes lying in bed, watching the ceiling above him. He listened to the sounds of soft footsteps walking around the house, Carla laughing in the distance and another voice that was too quiet to hear. He didn't hear his father. He must have left already.

With a sad sigh the boy closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The second time he woke up he could see the soft light coming through his window. His window was opened, letting in some of the cool morning air, meaning that someone would come soon to wake him. He slowly got up, he never had been someone to sleep in, even for his age. After washing up and dressing himself he sat down on the bed, waiting to be picked up by a maid to bring him to the dining room. He didn't want to risk angering his father any more than he already was by going out of his room on his own.<p>

And so he waited. And waited. And waited.

"This is unusual", he murmured. Normally someone would have got him 10 minutes ago. He was just about to open his door when he heard some footsteps, light and barely audible. When the door opened, no one was behind it. That is, until he looked down. A small boy, no older than 6, was standing on his tiptoes behind the door, grasping the door knob. Once the boy found his gaze on him he gave him a bright, genuine smile.

"Levi?" The boy asked, the oh so familiar golden eyes fixed on him.

"I am Levi", he merely replied. Who was this boy? And why did he know his name?

But the boy's smile grew even bigger, taking small steps towards him before reaching for his hand with his smaller ones.

"I am Eren! Mama made breakfast!"

Mama?

"Eren? How long are you going to take?"

Turning his head towards the voice he saw Carla coming up the stairs, clothes basket in her hand. Her eyes were stern yet still held the kindness Levi grew to adore. "You were supposed to pick Levi up 10 minutes ago! What happened young man?"

The boy, Eren, shuffled his small feet, looking down as he nervously clenched around Levi's hand he still had in his grasp. Feeling the boys nervousness he softly squeezed the small hand, noticing how warm it was.

"I'm sorry Mama, I got lost...the house it too big!" The boy cried, now looking up at his mother who was still patiently waiting for an answer. She sighed, turning her gaze to Levi.

"Levi, breakfast is ready. I made sure to prepare something nice for you. Sorry for the delay."

"It's okay." He simply said. It really was. He was more interested in the small boy currently grasping his hands rather than the breakfast but his stomach begged to differ with a loud growl.

A small giggle caught his attention, turning towards Eren he saw big, golden eyes staring right back at him. "Mama made some breakfast! Come one, come on, come on!", he laughed as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Nodding, he slowly made his way downstairs to the dining room, making sure not to walk too fast to make Eren and his little legs stumble.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of breakfast. There were fresh fruits, neatly cut into bite sized pieces, separated in different bowls, butter and bread, a plate full of the finest meat and another one with different kinds of cheese. There was also a stack of hot waffles, still steaming as it rested under a cover until he arrived, a small bowl with whipped cream right next to it. She even brewed him his favorite tea.<p>

He was enjoying every bit of it, savoring the flavor of the crispy waffles Carla had made him. He couldn't help the few noises escaping him. Missing out dinner had effected him more than he thought so for the first time in a long time he didn't hold back, tasting everything that was there. It was only 20 minutes later when he was nibbling on some exotic fruits, long after he had sated his hunger, when he noticed Eren staring at him. Carla had asked him if it was okay for him to stay inside with him since she still had to hang up the freshly washed clothes. He didn't mind at all, even if he had yet to say something, it felt nice to have someone be by him when having breakfast, those always seemed so lonely to him. Maybe this was the reason why he ate so much, who knew.

Looking at the boy he noticed him staring at the fruits. Taking the bowls he pushed them towards Eren. How selfish of him, sitting here enjoying all this great food and not offering some, apparently he was too used to eating alone.

"Here."

Green eyes stared at him, filled with surprise. But unlike what he expected he just shook his head, his messy brown hair fluffing up from the wild movement.

"Nuh-uh, Mama said I'm not allowed to eat that. She said it was yours and that people like Mama and I don't eat your food." he exclaimed loudly, as if to convince himself.

Is that so? Blue eyes looked around, the table was still packed with food, way too much to fit in his tiny body. His father wasn't around, nor was anyone else. It wouldn't hurt anybody, would it?

"Well, I allow you to. This is too much anyway. Also, your mother doesn't have to know if you don't want to", he said, trying to convince him.

Still, the boy vigorously shook his head.

"You are not hungry? Have you eaten already?"

"Mama made some porridge for breakfast!"

"Well...I never had any of that. Maybe we could trade? You know, I'd like to try that some day, too. You can have some of mine and I can have some of yours."

The younger boy nibbled on his lip as he thought about that offer. Surely his mama wouldn't be too mad if he gave the older some of his food, right?

"O-okay then!" he yelled, jumping off his chair. "I'll get you a bowl!"

Before Levi could offer any help the tiny boy disappeared in the kitchen, the sound of small feet tapping through the kitchen reaching Levi's ears.

Levi didn't even know why he bothered to convince him. Usually he didn't get along with other kids, especially kids younger than him, but there was just something about Eren. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was Carla's son, which was undeniable.

He had the same golden eyes, big and round and innocent, the same kind smile. He didn't make Levi feel like a burden or a freak, which was nice for a change. A small smile crept onto his face, forcing him to lower his head. He wasn't used to the feeling so he didn't feel comfortable smiling so widely in the open.

A crash coming from the kitchen had him out of his chair in seconds. He hastily made his way to the kitchen, bursting through the heavy doors and running towards the mess of pans and pots lying on the ground, a confused Eren sitting in between them.

"What happened!? Are you hurt!?" His voice rose, shaking a bit. What if he was seriously hurt?

But the bright eyed boy only shook his head and slowly stood up, picking up a small bowl that was lying next to his feet. The bright smile was back immediately as he showed Levi the bowl that he now held in his hand.

"I'm okay! Here, now you can have some porridge!"

With that he waddled to the big pot on the stove, going on his toes to reach the lid. Levi sprinted over, gently nudging him away.

"Let me get it, Eren", he murmured. He didn't want him to get any burns or even worse, pull the whole pot over his head. It looked heavy and Levi wouldn't let something happen to him again.

Taking a ladle he stirred the contents of the pot, warily eyeing the gooey mixture. And people ate that? Well, he had to try first, surely it can't be this bad if Eren didn't complain. He took a scoop, careful not to take too much, given that he already had eaten enough to still his hunger.

They went back to the dining room, Levi telling Eren to wait for him at the table. Going back to the kitchen he quickly put away the pots and pans so Carla wouldn't have to do it later, got a spoon and fork for Eren and a small plate. When he came back with the utensils he saw that Eren's mother had joined them, looking at Eren with a confused look. Once she heard him enter she directed her gaze at him.

"Levi, is it true that you promised Eren he could eat your breakfast?"

Lowering the plates and cutlery onto the table he told her what he had told Eren. He didn't get what the fuss was about, it was just food. Carla listened carefully, thinking about it for a few minutes before sighing.

"Okay...but just this once, alright? And Levi, please don't mention this to your father." She looked at him with a pleading look, and even if he never planned on doing so, now he was determined to never let him know about this.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"Levi, what's this?" Small fingers pointed to a bowl full of yellow fruit, cut into small squares.<p>

"That's pineapple. It's really sweet and delicious but be careful not too eat too many of them or your mouth will sting."

"And these?"

"Those are bananas. They are really soft and sweet."

"Oh, I see! And these?"

Carla watched her son interact with the raven boy. It was endearing to finally see him interact with another child, even if it was a kid younger than himself. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Levi's face scrunching up once he put the porridge in his mouth. After all, it was a rather bland taste.

"Levi, dear, how about you put in some fruits in there? I'm sure it will improve the taste."

Looking somewhat sheepish at being caught making a grimace at their food Levi just nodded, putting in some of his favorite fruits. It did taste better.

A soft smile spread across the maid's face as she watched him eat the porridge with a smile. It has been a while since he saw him this at ease. Turning to her son she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his stuffed mouth, filled with every unknown exotic fruit he could find on the table.

"Careful Eren, you might choke!" A worried Levi called out. Forgotten was the porridge as he worriedly watched Eren chew through too many pieces at once.

The maid laughed even louder. Her laughter rang loud and clear through the room, a jolly sound.

_Finally_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!<strong>

**And before you go, I want to wish you a Happy New Year!**

**Btw if any of you want to follow me on Tumblr, my URL is pom-pom-pomodoro!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
